


Birthday

by tveckling



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 16:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10745343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling
Summary: Paris cleared his throat, and the two brothers stilled with a jerk. Giovanni pushed down a smile and continued to idly look at the papers in his hand. Standing in front of his desk Paris was the very picture of calm nonchalance, but Giovanni was too used to his nephew to be fooled. The three of them had a plan, and it involved him somehow. Very well, he would see what they had come up with this time.





	Birthday

Valentine drove a sharp elbow into Mercutio’s side, barely managing to avoid the slap that came his way immediately. Mercutio continued trying to slap his little brother while still standing as still as possible, while Valentine tried to kick him back. Giovanni continued to ignore them both and wondered when it would be time to reveal he had known that they were there the entire time. 

Paris cleared his throat, and the two brothers stilled with a jerk. Giovanni pushed down a smile and continued to idly look at the papers in his hand. Standing in front of his desk Paris was the very picture of calm nonchalance, but Giovanni was too used to his nephew to be fooled. The three of them had a plan, and it involved him somehow. Very well, he would see what they had come up with this time. 

“I think it’s a good plan, with great opportunities for both businesses if you’re careful. You have my permission to go through with it; speak with my assistant, he can tell you which merchant would be the best match.” Giovanni stood up and handed back the documents to Paris, and waited. “Was there anything else?”

Paris didn’t even have time to open his mouth before twin shouts made them both jump, and Giovanni honestly hadn’t expected Mercutio and Valentine to dash from where they had been hidden—very badly, as he had seen them in the corner of his eye the entire time—behind the thick curtains and throw themselves over him. The boys were only 6 and 10 years old, and still relatively small—that was the only reason why he didn’t completely topple over. Instead he struggled to regain his balance, with Mercutio hanging around his neck and Valentine hugging his stomach as tight as he could. Paris was looking at them with gaping mouth, seemingly struggling to say something. 

“Happy birthday!” the young brothers echoed loudly, and Giovanni did his best not to flinch at the volume. 

So it was his birthday. He had completely forgot. 

Paris finally gathered himself enough to shrug. “Happy birthday, Uncle,” he said with a small smirk that grew larger when Giovanni sighed in his direction. 

“I don’t know what to say,” Giovanni said, not even trying for anything but dry. 

Valentine let go of his middle and tugged at his arm instead. When Giovanni leaned forward Valentine wrapped his arms around Giovanni’s neck as well and give him a kiss on the cheek. “Love you, Gianni.”

Mercutio harrumphed and pouted. “I love you more! Gianni, Gianni, we made you gifts! But mine is much better than Val’s, of course.”

Valentine pressed his face into Giovanni’s chest and sniffled. “Is not!”

Giovanni felt a flare of panic at the fight that was building up, but thankfully Paris—sensible, calm, blessedly 19-year old Paris, who was proving himself more or less an adult—quickly walked over and pulled Mercutio away by his ear. 

“What did I say about being nice today? You weren’t going to be allowed to join unless you were nice to each other.”

Mercutio pouted even harder and crossed his arms, trying to look as though he didn’t mind Paris still holding on to his ear. “I’m just saying the tru- ow, ow, okay, okay! Fine, Valentine’s present is just as good as mine. Happy, you big bully?”

Paris let go of him and ruffled his hair. “Yes, I am. Now why don’t we go give Uncle Gianni the gifts?”

Valentine gasped loudly and let go of Giovanni, only to grab his hand instead and pull at him. “Come, come, this way!”

Giovanni chuckled and let himself be pulled out of the room.


End file.
